endgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucifer (Elijah) Gorgon
Two kiddies by bleu blooded-d77sd0r.jpg Fate by bleu blooded-d8nmqug.jpg Overview Lucifer (Elijah) Gorgon is a young once-noble and one of the primary protagonists of Engame along with Faustian Eidolon. He is a shy and quiet genius who excels in math and science, although he has been reduced into a vengeful, emotionless prisoner by circumstance. Appearance Lucifer has dark brown hair and green eyes. He is five feet and eight inches tall, and has a rather regal stature. Childhood Lucifer(then known was Elijah)'s childhood was that of material comforts and opulence. He never knew about the conditions of the outside world because his parents, particularly his mother, sheltered him from it in the desire to preserve his innocence. He was surrounded by expensive toys (which he often ate), such as gold soldiers and, notably, a fragile horse doll that he called Evangeline. He got along well with his sister, Victoria Gorgon, although they fought infrequently (usually over minute details of solving a problem in differential calculus, or something of that sort). One day, he had pity for a young peasant kicked out from his homeland and took him in. This peasant was Faustian (then known as Vincent), and the two became fast friends. Lucifer taught Faustian how to play chess and this became one of their favorite pastimes. Lucifer noticed that his parents hid Victoria away after Faustian came to reside in their home, but he did not pay much heed to this in his adoration of the peasant boy. Lucifer's Imprisonment Faustian eventually betrayed Lucifer in a way the boy could not have foreseen, killing his parents and locking him up in his own basement. Lucifer was forced to give up his pride and live in abject conditions, being fed very little and beat whenever Faustian was angry. He accepts Faustian's nickname for him, Lucifer, as his own identity. He noticed, eventually, that Faustian was making sexual advances towards his sister, and, in his desperation, tricked Victoria into coming down into the basement before strangling her with his own chains. After this, Faustian is unforgivable in Lucifer's eyes, and Lucifer quietly plots escape and revenge. This is where Endgame begins. Relationships Faustian (Vincent) Eidolon- Lucifer's traitorous childhood friend. Lucifer blames him for the death of his sister and parents and despises him, although he secretly misses the close friendship they shared before. Victoria Gorgon- Lucifer's beloved sister, whom he murdered out of a desire to save her from Faustian's clutches. Selaphiel (Sophie) Abaddon- One of Faustian's servants who takes to reading to Lucifer from the other side of the basement wall. They eventually get to meet in person and share a romantic relationship. Sarah (the maid)- Sarah is a talented mathematician and tutor who taught Lucifer during his childhood and still cautiously defends him from Faustian whenever possible. Quotes "Whether I shall turn out to be the saint of my own life, or whether that duty will be held by someone else, these pages must show. After all—I find myself guilty enough to know that there is no redemption for sinners like me." (Endgame V4) "Because their pain hurts me." (Endgame V3) "If I am really part of the God race... then I won't support this." (Endgame V3) Fun Facts -Lucifer was actually a pretty popular kid, although he didn't like the attention. -He got sick from eating plastic as a child. -Lucifer likes caviar.